


When The Virus Sets

by lunarkenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi does tarot, Bokuto has BPD, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarkenma/pseuds/lunarkenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He notices a small blood trail left on the black and white checkered floor and follows it, going up the wooden staircase, passing the bathroom with its door open. All the doors seemed to be open. Both the boy and the trail of crimson stop at the closed white door of the master bedroom. A closed door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Virus Sets

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an english assignment so I hope you all like it.
> 
> Shout out to @ teacuptooru on twitter for beta reading it for me!

The boy ran, out of breath and tired, as fast as he possibly could to the last place... He had to be there, if he wasn't there when Bokuto arrived, he would break. He held him together in time of need and this, was definitely a time of need. 

They knew an outbreak was coming so they had made a plan. They chose three places to meet up if the virus spread like the cards had predicted, the worn up shack on the beach by Akaashi's house, their high school gym where they played volleyball everyday and the newly built but empty house at the end of main street. Both of them felt that if the cards were right, having a plan was safest.

'That day's black fate on more days doth depend. This but begins the woe others must end.' Akaashi thought, knowing that Shakespeare's lines fit well in his situation. 

Akaashi had already visited the first two places in a panic, hoping to find Bokuto but ending up finding them empty. The first, had its windows broken and human gore was smeared up the walls, Bokuto wasn't there. In the second, Akaashi arrived to find volleyballs covered in bloody fingerprints, the net was ripped and again the windows were smashed, Bokuto was definitely not there. Both places clearly showed that the infected had been there, bodies recumbent on the floor and furniture, torn up and showing the place of infection, their neck. This only left one place. 

If Bokuto wasn't there, Akaashi didn't want to even think of that possibility. They were supposed to be together, they were supposed to be getting married in four months. Bokuto had finally proposed to him after they had been together for seven years, they'd be together indefinitely. They were each others rock, Bokuto comforting him with dark card readings and him supporting Bokuto during his mood shifts, breakdowns and therapist visits. 

That was, until Akaashi did a card reading and the cards kept foreseeing destruction and despair. Bokuto tried to calm him down, like he always did, but this was the first time the silver coated cards had predicted such a shallow and dark ending for them and it scared him. He had never gotten a warning for death as bad as this, all the cards pointed to the end. 

His longer, messy blown hair fluttered behind him, his dark purple amulet around his neck giving off a faint glow as he ran faster, spotting the third and final destination. Sprinting to the house, he put his hand in the purple glass potted plant and pulled out the key. He quickly unlocked the grand blue door and walked into the house, closing the door silently behind him, not wanting anyone, or anything, in the house to be aware of his arrival. If the infected were here to, he didn't want to awaken them. 

Walking through the modern white and blue accented entryway of the sterile and metallic scented house, he notices a small blood trail left on the black and white checkered floor and follows it, going up the wooden staircase, passing the bathroom with its door open. All the doors seemed to be open. Both the boy and the trail of crimson stop at the closed white door of the master bedroom. A closed door. 

Akaashi holds his breath, filled with multiple emotions. Excitement, worry and concern were all flowing through his veins as he pushes the door to the room open. A big bed was set in the middle of the room , though Akaashi ignored the temptation to sleep as soon as he spots a boy with white and black hair leaning against the wall, covered in blood. 

Bokuto. 

His green eyes soften at the sight of his fiance and Akaashi walks quietly over to him, careful not to startle him. Crouching down next to him, the worried boy starts to lightly shake him in hope that he is just sleeping. After a seconds, Bokuto still doesn't wake up and Akaashi starts to panic. What if he doesn't wake up? 

Shaking him harder, Akaashi stops holding back his yells and starts screaming his beloved's name, tears streaming down his face. Bokuto couldn't leave him. 

The boy gains consciousness to his fiance yelling his name and, not wanting to alarm the boy any further, forces his closed brown eyes open . In front of him was his lovers tear stained face and unfocused bloodshot eyes. 

"Akaashi, why are you crying?" He croaked out, quiet to not scare Akaashi or hurt his throat. "Bokuto! I thought you were dead! Don't do that to me again!" His lover cried, clinging to his body as tears fell slowly.   
"I'd never abandon my light so don't worry." Bokuto said, his voice lowered but still filled with love and admiration. 

This conversation made Akaashi tear up even more and he throws himself at Bokuto, hugging him as if it was the last time. Bokuto wraps his arms around him slowly and pulls them closer. After a couple minutes Akaashi pulls away with a concerned face. 

"Why are you covered in blood?" Akaashi questions out loud, scared that Bokuto had been bitten and was infected. He couldn't have found him only to lose him.   
"I had to deal with a few of the infected to get here, they were trying to bite. I'm fine, I got out without being bitten and left with only a few cuts." Bokuto comforts, telling the whole truth and hoping that his lover would stop crying. 

The dark haired boy let out a sigh of relief, Bokuto was fine. They would be fine, they would get through this. They had a place to stay till it was over, a bed, some food, a bathroom and a fire place to keep them warm. They would get through this. 

Akaashi and Bokuto huddled together on the floor, watching the sunset from the second floor bedroom window. As the sun set, the room got colder and colder, Bokuto turned the fireplace on and Akaashi took the bed sheets off of the bed so the couple could cuddle by the fireplace warm and toasty. 

"All that's left to do now is wait to be found." Akaashi whispered to Bokuto and he nods, kissing Akaashi on the forehead. As the moon took its place in the sky and the fire died out, the two boys slept soundly, hoping that soon, help would come knocking on their door. 

Day 1 of 100


End file.
